RESIDENT EVIL: PROJECT MESSIAH
by BogardTerry
Summary: David Knox wages a one man war against Umbrella and Meanwhille Trent tries to stop the company from unleashing more horrors upon the world. And as the two destiny's race to collide David must fight off an inner foe that threatens to take his sanity.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or am in any way associated with capcom  
  
  
  
And now…  
  
Jsurgi and associates present  
  
  
  
1 Resident Evil: Project Messiah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dawn was just setting in. But in the world of Raccoon City the night  
  
had just begun. My name is Trent. I'm what some would call one of the higher-  
  
ups. But very few know just how high up I am. I work for Umbrella a  
  
"pharmaceutical" company. I'm at the top of "White" Umbrella in charge of Bio-  
  
Weapons research.  
  
I guess I should explain the viruses, the brainchild of a one Professor  
  
Spencer. They infect the mind and release chemicals that increase the rate of  
  
decay. It also grants unnatural strength and abilities. I guess you could think of  
  
it as one of those "deals with the devil" just sign on the dotted line with your  
  
blood. Prof. Spencer created a huge mansion complete with traps and secret  
  
passageways. While experimenting one of the scientists accidentally released  
  
the gastric form of the chemical. It spread like wildfire consuming the animals,  
  
the people and accidentally releasing the "experiments". One thing about the  
  
virus is that it only stays in the air for about 24 hours. After that you're  
  
safe…unless you get bitten.  
  
I met up with a young girl, named Jill Valentine, and gave her maps to the  
  
layout of the mansion when she was going in to investigate with of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
members. They succeeded in escaping the mansion, which meant that they  
  
were very resourceful.  
  
Why did I give them the plans? To bring down umbrella from the outside  
  
and from the very top.  
  
Then it was Prof. Berkin's time. He invented the G-virus. Umbrella  
  
wanted the samples but he refused for want of higher pay. Umbrella, in  
  
response, sent in UBHCs, Umbrella Bio Hazard Control. They entered his  
  
laboratory in the sewers and shot him. Then took the samples. Before he died  
  
Berkin injected himself with his most powerful Type-G formula. With new found  
  
strength and abilities but at the cost of his sanity he survived. He chased the  
  
UBHCs out into the sewers and killed them. The G-Virus cracked and infected  
  
the mice roaming about.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Raccoon's Terror Continues  
  
After the Spencer estate breakout people were uneasy. But after the G  
  
incident not one life was untouched. I saw it happening by satellite imagery. But  
  
one man in particular caught my eye. He put up a fight unparalleled. I'm going  
  
To tell that story. The story about a brave courageous man named David Knox. 


	2. Chapter One: Genesis

You have once again stepped into the world of survival horror…  
  
GOOD LUCK  
  
  
  
RESIDENT EVIL: PROJECT MESSIAH  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
On first glance David appeared to be just your average Joe. He worked for a normal manufacturing company that specialized in woodworks. Most of their works had disappeared while working in the area around the Spencer Estate. Therefore David was promoted to hiring new people. This was two weeks after the G-Virus incident with Prof. Berkin and I was on constant surveilance, waiting, praying that the virus wouldn't spread throughout the town… But I should have known that when I started working for this company my prayers stopped being heard.  
  
David's first idea was to get a newspaper to check the unemployed ads. He slipped in a quarter and glanced at the headlines.  
  
1 Attacks continue  
  
Citizens Terrified  
  
S.T.A.R.S. Still Missing  
  
David knew about the attacks…just like every other citizen that watched the 9:00 news. S.T.A.R.S. or Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, began as a simple Anti-Terrorist and Hostage Rescue organization than grew into what it was today. The elite of the elite. If there was a problem in local areas these were the guys you called. Soon every police station had their very own set of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
It all started in the area around the Spencer Estate. There were attacks from what appeared to be large dogs. And close to the city in the Spencer Forest Trail hikers were attacked and brutally killed from what appeared to be cannibals. Police found the bodies in the woods half eaten but the actual cannibals were yet to be seen…alive. Police had found a decaying man in the woods with one of the victim's blood on his lips. Head of R.P.D. Chief Irons refused the S.T.A.R.S. involvement in the case, however, deeming it "unnecessary".  
  
After four more attacks he finally gave to go-ahead. Squad B, the less experienced, were sent in first for recon. After 5 minutes the radar showed the chopper going down and they lost contact after that.  
  
Squadron A, the best there was, was sent in headed by a Captain Albert Whesker (who never was seen again), marksman extrtrordinaire Chris Redfield, former thief Jill Valentine, munitions expert Barry Burton, and hacker and flying specialist Brad "chicken heart" Vickers. From what they said they entered the estate, chased by "zombie dogs" and met with traps, conspiracies the whole shebang that could've maybe made the plot of a cheesy spy movie… needless to say no-one believed them and they disappeared days later… But now that the attacks were increasing every second, David thought, maybe they should've taken them more seriously. He turned and walked towards the house that belonged to the first man on the list  
  
Daniel Mortimer, looking for work that requires no degree. Call at 675-224- 9765.  
  
Trent recognized the name… He had heard it somewhere before by some babbling secretary. 'Maybe David will lead my to something useful after all'. He punched in Daniel's name in the computer and the screen bleeped then showed the results.  
  
2 Daniel Mortimer  
  
Sex: M  
  
Age: 27  
  
Occupation: Sewage Treatment Worker  
  
Status: Escaped/Infected  
  
The screen flashed the last word several times before settling down. This required action. Trent hit the Vid/Com button, "Get me UBHC STAT!" 


	3. Chapter Two:Out of the Frying pan and in...

A/N  
  
It's terribly depressing writing with no reviews but I feel it's my mission to see this story posted damnit!  
  
Thinking about adding some New-Old character interaction but not sure…I wanted this story to end at raccoon's demise but…I see now that it has several opportunities… Soooo lemme know what you think.  
  
  
  
And now, stumbling across an incident that would change his life forever Bogard and Associates are proud to bring you  
  
1 Resident Evil: Project Messiah  
  
Chapter Two: Out of the Frying Pan  
  
And into a Nightmare  
  
When David got to Daniel's house police officers and yellow tape greeted him. Large signs placed haphazardly all over the building read "CAUTION BIO-HAZARD". One of the officers came up to him, "Sir I'm sorry but unless you are with the police I'm afraid you'll have to leave."  
  
David sighed and glanced down to the next line on the list. He took one last glance at the building wondering what could be so dangerous inside. It looked like a simple apartment complex with few windows and even less décor.  
  
He turned around and began walking away but as he did so he caught sight of a police truck. Squinting his eyes he made out the umbrella pharmacy logo before it drove away, tires whining, down the road.  
  
David turned towards the police officer, "He why was their an umbrella truck here just now?"  
  
The police officer's eyes widened, "oh shit. What tru--"  
  
Just then a deafening roar filled the air. David spun around towards the building to see it explode in a fiery fury. His eyes trailed a large support beam until it impaled the police officer. Closing his eyes he started running as fast as he could. He felt a stinging in his legs and they gave way. As he was falling to the ground he cursed his luck and then all went black.  
  
Trent watched in disgust as firefighters made their way to the scene. He called in security, "I want you to find out whoever ordered those fire- works and bring him to me on a silver platter!"  
  
He couldn't believe it. Who was the drunken idiot who ordered an entire building demolished and then took the truck with the umbrella logo on it to do it! He was positive those scientific reports were correct. People were getting stupider and stupider every day… "And take that man to the hospital…see that he doesn't escape."  
  
'Sorry David but…you know to much.'  
  
"Take him to the 'special' clinic."  
  
Trent sat in his chair musing 'well David looks like you just tripped out of the frying pan and into a nightmare.'  
  
When David woke up the first thing he noticed was the man in the bed next to him…and the thing that made him so noticeable was that he looked dead. His mouth or what was left of it was open and he saw that the jawbones were exposed. Feeling a queasiness well up inside him he looked away…about at that time he remember to breathe and wished right away he didn't…the stench of decay was heavy in the room like fog.  
  
The door opened and some men walked in. They put the man on a stretcher and instantly his eyes shot open. He let out a muffled whine and started sobbing as they wheeled him out.  
  
David started feeling odd. His mind replayed things that had happened. But he saw them as if he was there again. Then another man walked in. He saw on him a smile, sad and grim. Like a doctor about to tell you, "Well David we're sorry but you've got 3 hours, oops, I mean three minutes to live".  
  
"Ok where am I?"  
  
"An Umbrella Clinic"  
  
* Managed to make out an umbrella logo on the truck *  
  
David blinked and the image was gone…  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trent"  
  
"Am I hurt or something?"  
  
"No a piece of debris hit you and the car crash shook you up"  
  
* Turned around to see the building explode flinging a large beam through the officer's gut *  
  
David broke out into a cold sweat  
  
"What happened to the police man?"  
  
Trent's eyes winced visibly. He walked over to the IV placed in David's arm and yanked it out.  
  
"AW GOD DAMN SHIT THAT HURTS!"  
  
Trent's eyes narrowed, "Leave now…forget all you saw and leave."  
  
David didn't need to be told twice. He ran out the hall and found himself in a long hallway. He glanced back in the room and saw Trent sitting on a bed shaking his head.  
  
To David's left was an exit sign. He started running towards it.  
  
'Come on come on come on faster faster faster!'  
  
Then he saw them. Bullets whizzing past him and slamming into the exit door. The guard's voice rang out behind him, "Stop that man!"  
  
He ran into the door, shoving it open, and ran into the street making a beeline towards his apartment.  
  
Trent had watched him go, heard the shots, and the disappointed sound of the officer's boots slamming down on the floor. He didn't really know why he had let him go. 'Maybe he'll become an ally'… Yes the scientists' tricks hadn't worked on him. That pretty much sealed up the discussion… Trent leaned back in his chair and waited for the security guard to come and stutter out that he failed to catch the man. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Lust of the Undead

Ok, I got one review and it was one word Confusing…-_- it gets the message across but PLEASE elaborate if you have any helpful criticism but remember I love the compliments!  
  
And now….  
  
Bogard, Terry and Associates  
  
Are proud to bring you…  
  
A Resident Evil Production  
  
Written and Edited by Terry Bogard  
  
Assistant Editor Shimmers1  
  
  
  
1 Resident Evil: Project Messiah  
  
Chapter Four: Lust of the Undead  
  
  
  
The next morning, David went to the cafeteria of his apartment building. Nightmares had haunted his sleep all last night and he was just glad it was morning.  
  
It was obvious to him umbrella was up to something. After all he saw their freaking truck right by the building before it exploded.  
  
'Doesn't matter, I'll have time to think it over at work.  
  
He noted with gratitude that some steaming coffee was at his usual spot. He sat down and began putting in creamer would the news broadcast came on—  
  
"Today another murdered, half-eaten body was found in the suburbs of Raccoon City on Monument Dr.. The proximity of the attack has many citizens worried and even more packing their bags. One man exclaimed that, 'If the S.T.A.R.S. wont do nothing about them attacks then I'm leaving!'. We have a man down at the Raccoon Police Department talking with Chief Irons, Harry can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Steve"  
  
"What's happening down there Harry?"  
  
"Well Steve Chief Irons refuses anymore involvement of the stars. He's been quoted saying, 'I already lost two squads of stars. Send in the National Guard for Christ's sake!'. The town of Raccoon has issued a 7:00 p.m. curfew and all citizens are advised to lock your doors and, yes bar your windows."  
  
An old man grumbled, "Turn that shit off… we already know were as good as dead we don't need some freak on TV to tell us…"  
  
David thought on this for a minute. 'There really isn't a thing anyone can do…No-one can fix this EXCEPT the National Guard probably.  
  
Then a lard crash came from the kitchen followed by a man screaming bloody murder.  
  
David ran through the doors to find out what the hell was dying and who was killing it. David glanced around and picked up a large steak knife off the counter, 'Doesn't hurt be safe…'  
  
He heard a sickening slurping sound coming from around the bar. He turned corner and saw the most disgusting thing in his life. A female waitress was down on all fours and was eating the flesh of the chef. She uttered lustful moan in-between bites. David stumbled back and accidentally hit a pan making a solid twang echo through the kitchen. The waitress looked up and he was more appalled by her face than anything else. It was gray and he could see bright red veins going through it. Part of her cheek was sagging and, to his disgust, it fell off as she started to get up and walk towards him. He had the feeling he was about to become lunch and held up the knife, "Ok stand back you freak! Or I'll kill you I swear to God, I'll kill you!" She kept walking towards him and he was already backed up into a corner. He flipped the knife so he was holding the point and flung it towards her. It slid sickly easily into her neck, like it was cutting through a moldy apple. The force made her fall back and black blood spewed forth from the wound. She lay on the ground and twitched. He started walking past her when she grabbed him! She moaned and pulled her mouth closer. David jerked and kicked but she wouldn't let go. Then he brought his foot up and slammed it on her head as hard as he could. The head caved in and the pressure made her face explode. Her blood sprayed the walls and went onto David's pants. His stomach leaped and he shut his eyes tightly. Then he turned around and vomited until there was nothing more to vomit.  
  
Finally he stumbled out into the café. He heard a heavy banging on the window and looked to see the source of the noise.  
  
There were three more cannibals outside and they were trying to get INSIDE! To his horror the glass started cracking as two more cannibals came over and joined in. Now the cracks were spread all over the window like a spider web. The a piece of glass fell, then another piece, and soon the window laid on the ground in broken fragments as the cannibals shuffled in.  
  
BAM BAM BAM! Three shots rang out and one of the cannibals lay dead. Then the rhythm of a automatic joined in and the other four were down.  
  
He saw four police officers with their guns positioned, the nozzles smoking.  
  
David ran out to greet them…hoping that the cannibals that were dead were the last… 


	5. Chapter Five: Hints of Turmoil

alright my apologies for taking so long...a couple of months long but I havent had a chance to update because of   
  
the end of the year and school and all and 6 page essays on Magnetic Resonance Imaging. But you will be   
  
happy to know that i have been working on the story, just not typing or uploading it. So you can expect more.  
  
  
and now as you all now  
  
Bogard, Terry brings you this story  
  
Shimmers1 edits  
  
and we are proud to bring you  
  
RESIDENT EVIL: PROJECT MESSIAH  
  
Chapter 5: Hints of Turmoil  
  
The people poured out of the cafe as soon as the zombies were down. David descided to follow them,   
  
but then noticed something. The zombies, some of them, most of them had on the same clothes. They had on   
  
Raccoon City Sewage Treatment uniforms. He remembered the man he had tried to meet had worked their.   
  
He saw the policeman in charge and walked up to him, "Hey you know anything?"  
  
The officer shook his head, "Beats the friggin' hell outta me! I just shoot them when they come."   
  
To David's horror, just then a UBHC van pulled up and a group of men piled out. The officer went over to   
  
them, "Hey this is my jurisdiction, I have everything under control! You just can't barge in here! What's umbrella   
  
got to do with any of this?" One of the men pulled out a gun and shot him. The remaining people screamed and   
  
started running every where. The men started plucking them off and David saw a gun aimed at him.   
  
*POW*  
  
The gun went of and the bullet slid into his chest. He fell to the ground, sounds of return fire roaring as his   
  
world slowly faded away.  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry for it being so short but this is all the chapter had. But i promsise more updates to come. AND SOON!!! So i hope yall will review.(unless your a writer you have NO idea how good it makes people feel when you review their fic) 


End file.
